Chroniqueuse de l'extrême
by Feel.Alive.And.Enjoy
Summary: OS. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Bonnie Bennett jeune écrivaine perd l'inspiration ? Ou surtout, comment trouve-t-elle son inspiration ? Résumé pitoyable, venez lire. Lemon DamonxBonnie.


Hey, voici mon premier OS, les personnages sont totalement OCC, et tous humains. Pas de vampires, ni de sorcière. Je les fait évoluer dans un UA, car l'histoire se passe près de Manhattan et à notre époque.

**Couple** : Bonnie Bennett x Damon Salvatore

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith.**_

**NDA** : Il n'y à presque pas de paroles, c'est volontaire.

_Bonne lecture_, laissez des Rewiews pour me donner votre avis. _**C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents.**_

* * *

_**Chroniqueuse de l'extrême.**_

Bonnie Bennett se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait commencer ce foutu bouquin, elle avait réussi à le finir, certes elle en était fière. Mais dire que son livre était devenu un best-seller était vraiment exagéré, dans tout Manhattan, son ouvrage était l'un des plus consulté depuis quelques mois tout de même. Mais depuis peu, Bonnie recevait des contrats de toutes les plus prestigieuses maisons d'éditions du pays, afin de se lancer dans des séries de cinq ou six tomes. Sur le coup elle s'était sentie flattée, et elle avait accepté le contrat qui lui paraissait le plus important. Il y avait une assez grosse somme de prévue à chaque livre, et l'éditeur avait même proposé le projet à une grosse production américaine connue pour tout les films qu'elle avait réalisés. Bonnie avait déjà publié quatre volumes de sa nouvelle série _Les Chroniques de Lola Evans. _Le dernier tome devait sortir dans le courant de l'année, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Bonnie n'avait plus d'inspiration pour ce bouquin ci. Or tout Manhattan attendait avec impatience le cinquième opus de cette série qui allait être prochainement adaptée au cinéma.

Ce soir là, l'écrivaine brune n'avait pas quitté son bureau, et la page Word à l'écran restait désespérément blanche. Son visage d'ordinaire si serein était tiré à quatre épingles, et les litres de café qu'elle se forçait à avaler n'amélioraient pas son état, elle était irritable, et son petit ami Damon Salvatore en avait fait les frais toute la journée déjà. Il était déjà plus de vingt-et-une heure trente et elle restait obstinément assise au bureau dans l'espoir qu'une simple idée lui traverse l'esprit. A mainte reprise, son ami avait essayé de la faire venir au lit, en vain. Il s'approcha d'elle, las, et resta dans son dos, caressant les cheveux bruns et longs de sa partenaire. Il usa de tout les stratagèmes possible afin de la faire céder, mais rien n'y fit. Elle continuait de le repousser, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, alors il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit conjugal, d'où elle tenta de s'échapper.

Mais son beau brun de petit ami n'était pas de cet avis là, il retira sa ceinture et s'en servit pour attacher les mains de sa dulcinée à la tête du lit. Elle se débattit, elle refusait de devoir se plier aux envies de son homme. Il l'embrassa et commença à la dévêtir lentement de sa robe bustier et ses sous vêtements, se reculant pour pouvoir l'admirer, soumise dans cette position, mais tellement séduisante. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux d'une jeune vierge effarouchée, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son envie. Oui, elle avait envie qu'il la touche, mais jamais elle ne l'aurais avoué. Il alla embrasser son ventre plat, puis taquiner le nombril de sa bien aimée avec la langue, en en traçant les contours, lentement, avant de passer à l'intérieur. Damon ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque son amante se cambra, pour qu'il reprenne les doux supplices qu'il lui faisait endurer. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle bruyant, à mesure que les mains de son amant se déplaçaient sur son corps.

Il effleura ses seins légèrement et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de sa bouche, son cœur battant à une allure folle. Elle avait cette irrépressible envie de le sentir plus proche d'elle, comme si leur proximité n'était pas suffisante. Ses paumes de main vinrent presser ses mamelons fermement, la faisant arquer le dos violemment. Ses pouces effectuaient des cercles autour de ses tétons qui pointaient toujours plus. Il s'amusait à presser ses seins durcis à l'extrême, tout en l'embrassant vigoureusement, la faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité et réveillant ses sens. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis effectua un trajet humide vers son oreille. Il mordilla son lobe, provoquant chez elle une série de frissons incontrôlables. Sa vue se brouilla, la tête lui tourna, et toute pensée cohérente quitta son cerveau, la laissant seule avec son désir de lui qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Les lèvres baladeuses continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'aux seins de son amante, dont il embrassa le creux avant d'en prendre un en bouche, sa langue s'attardant, ses dents mordillant le petit bout de chair tandis que d'une main il exerçait une pression suffisante sur l'autre mamelon pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. Bonnie avait beau se mordre les lèvres, elle ne réussissait pas à contenir les gémissements qui ne voulaient que sortir. Elle aurait voulu le forcer à l'embrasser, mais ses entraves l'en empêchait, elle était totalement à sa merci, cela lui donnait l'impression de seulement pouvoir subir le plaisir. Damon fit courir ses main sur son ventre, la faisant vibrer sous ses doigts. Il caressa son nombril, avant de passer ses mains plus bas, sur la féminité de sa compagne.

Il l'effleura très légèrement, ce qui la frustra, elle intima un mouvement du bassin vers lui, lui intimant de la pénétrer avec ses doigts. L'homme sourit de l'impatience de son amie qui il y à quelques minutes se refusait à lui, mais il lui donna finalement ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle gémit fortement alors qu'il bougeait son doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il ne tarda pas à ajouter un second doigt, les faisant se déplacer, provocant ainsi le resserrement de ses parois, Bonnie cambrait son bassin comme pour en réclamer plus. Mais il se retira à sa plus grande frustration, il avait décidé de rendre la liberté à sa dulcinée, et alors qu'il la détachait, elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis elle relâcha son étreinte. Alors son amant en profita, il alla embrasser son nombril, puis descendit encore, provocant des spasmes aux endroits que ses lèvres effleuraient. Puis il alla trouver ses lèvres intimes.

Il embrassa son clitoris, la faisant arquer le dos involontairement et gémir. Encouragé par cette réaction, il passa un long coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Bonnie en eut le souffle coupé, comme asphyxiée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sa langue vint ensuite prendre la place occupée par ses doigts peu de temps avant, la rendant complètement ivre de plaisir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, se contentant seulement de ressentir le bien qu'il lui procurait, par l'unique biais de sa bouche. Cette dernière effectuait plusieurs coups de langue à l'intérieur d'elle, s'abreuvant sans laisser le moindre reste. Bonnie hurla le prénom de son brun lorsque l'orgasme arriva. Damon se recula, la contemplant alors qu'elle haletait, dans un état second qui la rendait plus que désirable. Les yeux de la femme étaient encore voilés de désir malgré le puissant orgasme qu'elle avait ressenti. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau disponible puis revint à la charge sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le déshabillait avidement, pressée de pouvoir sentir le corps de celui qu'elle aimait contre le sien.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut déshabillé, elle se plaça au dessus de lui, et sa langue experte glissa sur la verge tendue de son partenaire. Timidement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance, son compagnon feulait du bien qu'elle lui procurait, et il gémit plus fortement lorsqu'elle le pris complètement en bouche, effectuant des vas-et-viens sur le sexe de celui qui lui avait procuré tant de désir il y à seulement quelques minutes.

- Hnn... Je.. B-nie, j-je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se libéra dans la bouche de son amante qui avala toute sa semence. Ce qu'il la trouvait sexy, cette femme pourtant ignorait à quel point il la trouvait irrésistible. Il la renversa sous lui, laissant une traînée enflammée de baisers sur sa clavicule et son cou. Puis il positionna son sexe près de son entrée et la pénétra doucement. Il se stabilisa quelques secondes, observant le visage tordu par le plaisir de la femme qu'il aimait, avant de commencer à bouger lentement en elle. Au fil des minutes, il accéléra la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Sa compagne n'était plus que gémissements sous lui. Elle se courbait, pressant son bassin afin de mieux sentir son amant en elle et dans un énième coup de rein, ils crièrent mutuellement leurs prénoms, elle submergée par l'orgasme et lui libérant sa semence en elle, puis il se retira, soupirant d'aise et enlaça la femme. Quant à elle, elle souriait, Bonnie Bennett était écrivaine de livres érotiques.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Laissez votre avis :)**


End file.
